Pontesi
Pontesi or Pontesia, officially the Most Serene Republic of Pontesi (Serenissima Res Publica Pontesiae in Selucian), is an independent nation located in the north-western peninsular of Majatra. It is bordered to the west by Beiteynu and to the south by Barmenia. Etimology The name Pontesi derives from the Jelbek clan known as Pntek which settled in the current Pontesian territory in the aftermath of the Jelbo-Tukaric Migrations. History Pontesi's longest known inhabitants are known as the Arev Mardik (Armenians). The name translates into “Sun People” in their own language. They are believed to have moved to the northern mountains of Pontesi after a prehistoric and unexplained migration from present day Hobratsia and the surrounding area. Selucians arrived in Pontesi as early as the 4'th century and mostly settled along its eastern coast, especially in modern day Bazlieum. Meanwhile, the Yeudi have maintained a presence deep in Azorium since before the birth of modern Pontesi. The Arev Mardik lived in Pontesi's mountains for many years and most were relatively unimpacted by the Jelbo-Tukaric Migrations that saw Jelbic tribes settle in the lowlands of Pontesi. They intermarried with the Arev Mardik and gave birth to the Pnték language, a regional dialect of Jelbék, a conlang devised solely for the PT world. Barmenian, Vanukan, and Jelbanian Jelbics speak their own distinct versions of the language, the primary difference being the source of loan-words. Pontesi rose to become a regional power in the 25:th century by the accusation Gran Tadraki (nowadays western Beiteynu), Gaduridos, and later Talmoria, through its semi-independent Imperial East Terra Company. While starting of as a tribalistic republic, referenced to by the name “Pontesian Dynastic Commonwealth” (which indicates the strong standing of the clans), it was later declared an empire under the nationalistic Belknap family. The Belknaps dominated Pontesi for much of the late third millennia, but were eventually ousted in a revolution. The next clan to take the throne were the Mederagaar family. Styling themselves "Director general"s, they ruled the country in a corporate fashion and attempted many social and economic and social experiments, with varying success. The most long-standing legacy of this era is the Medrengaard Experimental City and Habitation Occupation Zone, an experimental underground city of brass (meaning steam punk-ish) northeast of Lerna, Caespasia. The Selucian Crimson Crusade arrived in the early 31'th century and took over for a time, but were forced to retreat and go into exile in Barmenia, because of intervention from the International Monarchist League (IML). The league eventually succeeded in reinstating the Belknaps on the throne. The monarchy would remain for a time, and attempted to commit genocide on Selucian Pontesians, but were eventually ousted and replaced with the Selucio-Pontesian Aedinius Clan. Later on, Pontesi would became part of the “Empire of the Jelbic peoples” an authoritarian regional power consisting of Pontesi, Barmenia, Vanuku and Jelbania, until it was finally dissolved in 3816. Geography Pontesi is a largely mountainous nation situated on the north-eastern edge of the north-western large peninsula of Majatra (Jelbek Peninsula). Most of Pontesi is at last a kilometre above sea level. Mitraeum is largely dominated by its flat lowlands, with the exception of its westernmost areas. The centre of Bazlieum and westernmost Azorium is dominated by the flat Bazileum river valley. Despite its proximity to the equator, the evarage quite high elevetion mitigates heavily the tropical climate into a temperate one, charaterized however by heavy rainfall. Culture Pontesi has historically been a rather cosmopolitan society with a colonial history, and has long boasted significant minorities. Selucians (Romans) and Yeudi (Jews) have been present in the area since before the birth of the modern Pontesian state. Despite the nomadic origins of the invading Jelbic peoples, Pontesi has historically been ruled by a westernised nobility and their immediate subjects, with influences and intermarriages from nearby Selucia as well as Pontesi's historical ally, Luthori. The descendants of this rather cosmopolitan (but often fiercely patriotic) group are now known as the Abuék Pntékai (“High Pontesians”, westernised Armenians with Roman influences) or "Sugirkai" (Cedar people). Jelbic-speaking Ponteans and Arev Mardik cultures have syncretized significantly in many ways, leading to Pontesi's interesting (and sometimes difficult) fusion of lowland nomadism and highland steadfastness. Indeed, it was in the mountain retreats of the Arev Mardik that the Pntékai tribes took refuge during the heights of Yeudi expansion around 1100 and the Ahmadi Caliphate around 1450, and it was from these retreats that the Pntékai surged forth to reassert themselves, eventually ruling over an empire that extended far into Beiteynu (Gran Tadraki) until the end of the 20th century. Interestingly, the Arev Mardik maintain that they were the first peoples to take up the banner of Hosianism, several hundred years before the Augustan Empire officially adopted it as the state religion in 509. In the 41'rd century, Pontesia was invaded by outcasts from Malivia. Calling thelmselves Rajutti they enhanced the Pontesian Pagan scene with their Gerajan religion that syncretized well with the indigenous Religio Seluciana and Felinism religions. The Rajutti declared Cows sacred and had a special reverence for the animal kingdom in general. While they no longer monopolize power, the Rajutti still form an important and appreciated part of Pontesian society, doing well in areas like trade and the retail industry. Religion The historically dominant religion of Pontesi is Hosianism. Hosian Pontesians are split between the Eastern-rite Aurorian Patriarchal (OOC: Roman Catholic) and the Terran Patriarchal (OOC: Russian Orthodox) Churches, based in Selucia and Deltaria respectively. Pontesi used to have a Bishopal church of its own, but it was integrated into the Terran Patriarchal Church in the 38'rd century, after previously having formed a communion together with the Hobrazian Oriental Church. The TPC in Pontesi however still retains many of its local and westernised traditions. Other Pontesians follow different forms of Paganism, such as Religio Seluciana (OOC: Roman Paganism) and Felinism. These have syncretized with Jelbic Shamanism, Geraja and sometimes also concepts from Daenism, Yazdism and various forms of neopaganism such as Witchcraft. Pontesian pagans may follow two or more of these religious traditions at the same time. Economy Pontesi is a medium developed country. The economy of Pontesi is defined as an emerging market economy by the International Terran Bank. Noted for its mining industries and mineral deposits of zinc, copper, lead, barium, silver, Pontesi has historically been hampered by political instability and periodical ethnic conflicts. Nevertheless, a small industrial sector has emerged around the the marina and boatyard industries in Bazileum, though most of the economy is centred around the agricultural and extraction sectors. The retail industry is also growing and is mostly centred around the Rajutti people. Politics and Government The politics of Pontesi takes place in the framework of a directorial republic. The executive is composed of a Council of Magisters which also acts collectively as the country's head of state. Magisters are elected by the legislature for renewable two year terms. Pontesi operates under legislative supremacy with the 600 member Great Council the most powerful body. Members are elected for two year terms by the country's patrician class. The judiciary is composed of the Council of State Inquisitors and all other subordinate courts. Inquisitors shall be elected by the Great Council and serve until mandatory retirement at the age of 70. “A certain recording of the cry of the Red-tailed Hawk is probably one the most often heard cinematic sound clich. This high fierce, scream is often featured in the background of adventure movies to give a sense of wilderness to the scene.” '- A Pontesian neoliberal legislator saluting the national animal in 2168' The National legislature The National legislature is the Senate (Selucian: Senatus). It is a 499-member unicameral parliament elected each 4 years and which is the key political body of the country, having the power to adopt law and to appoint and make fall the Cabinets. Historically the legislature was called with reference to the two main symbol of Pontesi, the Hawk and the Cedar tree. The Pontesian legislative body, however, often was called Senate, usually refereed to as the August Senate of the Cedar Throne (Ponték: Sugirék Ozthrék Agsnki Kaisrne). The Cedar Throne in this case didn't represent a single individual but the Pontesian nation as a whole. "Once again, the ignorance of the Crusader is shown. The Cedar Throne was not a reference to the monarchy, but rather to a national tree of our nation which is the Cedar tree. The Cedar Throne is the idea that the seat of each parliament members shall also represent our nation's cultures and history which was established even before the birth of the Empire." '- A Belknap-loyalist member of parliament speaking out against the Crimson Crusade's abolition of the national symbols in 3294' Military of Pontesi The Armed Forces of the Pontesian Dyanstic Commonwealth (AFPDC) includes some 80,000 active troops and 235,000 reservists, giving Pontesi one of the smaller armed forces on Terra. It is notable for largely being comprised out of irregulars such as mercenaries, private military companies and paramilitary, as well as its use of modern-day horse cavalry (due the mountainous nature of the Pontesian landscape). Category:Nations Category:Pontesi